Silver Hand
Overview The Silver Hand is the predominantly Western European coven in New York City. They call Manhattan their home. An ancient coven with old traditions that date back to the medieval ages. They believe in wealth and prosperity and are typically higher class individuals. They can be at times judged as pompous and arrogant but with a history like theirs, it's hard to deny their privilege. Old Kings and Once powerful Knights, they hold Manhattan with two things; A mighty sword and a merchant's mind. Culture The Silver Hand are an old Coven. They came to the New World when it first became important to colonize it. They splintered from an older Coven that sits in todays modern United Kingdom and were originally of only Britain Descent. As time progressed and they took New York City as their home, they competed with other Covens. Over time, they absorbed most of the Western European Covens and began the premiere coven for that social group. ' ' Most of the Silver Hand can track their lineage back to some form of Nobility. Many were Kings, Princes, and some form of Gentry in their own right and as a result -- the air of superiority has not really gone away. Even more came from backgrounds of Knights, Warriors, and Generals. Though, this is becoming less common. As time progresses, different generations of Vampires come forth. As the Silver Hand took over more of New York City, different covens merged into them and they expanded their roster. However, in comparison to the rest of the world, the Silver Hand is commonly members of the upper classes of society. Wealthy, intelligent, and genteel. Hierarchy and Roster The Prince Once, the Silver Hand was connected to covens of the old world and this was a position of someone in charge of a particular domain. They answered to a Duke and then a Vampire King. But these days are no longer. The Prince answers only to himself. He is the head of the Silver Hand. Placed by the Prince before him and so on and so forth. Their word is law among the Coven. 1.) Oliver Black ' ' The Regent The Regent is the second-in-charge of the Coven. A trusted adviser and friend to the Prince that can speak for the Prince. 1.) Alice Royle ' ' Barons The Barons are essentially the top Lieutenants in the Silver Hand. They typically manage territories for the Prince and are small rulers in their own right. 1.) 2.) 3.)' ' Silver Knights The Foot Soldiers of the Silver Hand. Each tend to answer to a particular Baron but some answer to the Prince Directly. ' ' Silver Hand Society Regular members of the Silver Hand. ' ' Associates A very polite term for the human fiends in service to the Prince and his Barons. They vary in different purposes. From spies, servants, and even to less than ideal positions. Baronies History The History of The Silver Hand is an odd and splintered one. They come from an ancient Coven that rests in the United Kingdom -- and at the time of their arrival during the colonial era to New York, they were a branch of that Coven. However, as time progressed and their coven grew larger so did their autonomy. And it wasn’t long until they could rival the very Coven they belonged to. So they became independent. And from that they begin to grow from more than just an British Coven to covering most of Western Europe ethnic groups.